This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial no. 90206812, filed Apr. 27, 2001.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering machine for bonding outer leads of a tape carrier package (TCP) to contact points of a printed circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a soldering machine having a simple adjusting mechanism for bonding outer leads of tape carrier package to contact points of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
To manufacture a tape carrier package (TCP), a tape carrier having a plurality of inner leads and outer leads is provided. The inner leads are electrically connected to the driver chip while the both ends of the outer leads are electrically connected respectively to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a printed circuit board (PCB). As a result, the liquid crystal display can be electrically connected to the printed circuit board. To mount the outer leads onto the printed circuit board, first, a plurality of solder bumps are respectively formed on the outer leads, and then a soldering machine is used to press the outer leads, which thus the outer leads are bonded to the contact points of the printed circuit board by the solder bumps.
FIG. 1 is a sketch showing a conventional soldering machine for tape carrier package. As shown in FIG. 1, the soldering machine 100 includes a cylinder 110, a floating connector 120, a press head assembly 130, a platform 140 and a support plate 150. The platform 140 is fastened to the support plate 150 and the cylinder 110 is fastened on the platform 140. Through the floating connector 120, the press head assembly 130 is free to move up or down carrying out a pressing operation when driven by the cylinder 110. The soldering machine 100 is fixed onto a processing station (not shown) through the support plate 150. There is a press head 132 on the lower part of the press head assembly 130. By pressing the press head 132 on the outer leads (not shown) of a tape carrier (not shown), the outer leads are bonded to the contact points of the printed circuit board by the solder bumps.
In the aforementioned type of the soldering machine, adjustment of height d between the press head assembly 130 and a base 170 is achieved by turning a nut 160. Furthermore, the press height d and pressure exerted on the outer leads by the press head 132 can be fine-tuned through a micro-adjusting system 180. The micro-adjusting system 180 includes a fine adjustment nut 182, a spring 184, a linking rod 186, a fixed plate 188 and a threaded rod 190. The fixed plate 188 extends to the upper surface 112 of the cylinder 110. The threaded rod 190 passes through the fixed plate 188. The nut 182 screws in at one end of the threaded rod 190 while the other end passes out under the fixed plate 188. One end of the spring 184 is hooked to the other end of the threaded rod 190 underneath the fixed plate 188. The other end of the spring 184 is hooked onto one end of the linking rod 186 while the other end of the linking rod 186 is fastened to the top of the press head assembly 130. With this structure, press height d and pressure on the press head 132 can be minutely adjusted by turning the nut 182 to raise or lower the press head assembly 130 a little.
To adjust height d of the soldering machine, an operator needs to rotate the nut 160 located in the middle of the soldering machine 100. The operator must move a special open-end wrench skillfully from the left side of the support plate 150 to the position of the nut 160. Furthermore, the support plate 150 and the head assembly 130 restrict the angle of movement of the wrench. Hence, press adjustment not only requires a skillful technician but also demands considerable time. Moreover, the height d must be set anew for each type of product. Hence, productivity is lowered.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a soldering machine for tape carrier package such that press adjustment is simplified and more space is set aside for press height adjustment. Ultimately, press position can be adjusted quickly and efficiently.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a soldering machine for tape carrier package. The soldering machine includes a cylinder, a first linking rod, a cushioning pad, a floating connector and a press head assembly. The cylinder has a first end and a second end. The first linking rod passes through the interior of the cylinder. The first linking rod also has a first end and a second end. The first end of the first linking rod protrudes from the first end of the cylinder while the second end of the first linking rod protrudes from the second end of the cylinder. The first end of the first linking rod has a threaded section with an adjusting nut screwed onto the threaded section. There is a cushioning pad between the adjusting nut and the cylinder. In addition, the second end of the first linking rod includes a floating connector. The press head assembly and the first linking rod are connected together via the floating connector.
According to one embodiment of this invention, the soldering machine for bonding tape carrier outer leads further includes a micro-adjusting system. The micro-adjusting system includes a fixed plate, a threaded rod, a micro-adjusting nut, a spring and a second linking rod. The fixed plate extends to the cylinder and fastens with the cylinder body. The threaded rod passes through the fixed plate. The threaded rod has a first end and a second end. The first end and the second end of the threaded rod protrude from the first side and the second side of the fixed plate. The micro-adjusting nut is screwed onto the first end of the threaded rod. The spring is hooked onto the second end of the threaded rod. The second linking rod has a first end and a second end. The other end of the spring is attached to the first end of the second linking rod while the other end of the second linking rod is fastened to the press head assembly.
In brief, one major aspect of this invention is a change in the press adjusting mechanism so that an operator can adjust height level of the press head assembly with ease.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.